Royally Spoiled
by ElysianNeptune
Summary: Rei asks Chibusa to watch her two children for only ten minutes, while she takes her oldest daughter to the counsellor's. What could possibly go wrong by watching two three-year-old boys?
1. Rini

**Royally Spoiled**

Rini Tsukino shoved the rest of the ham and cheese sandwich into her mouth. Dianna scowled as the princess shoved the sandwich in her mouth.

"That is quite un-lady like,"

"You're not my mother," Rini groaned and swallowed.

"I hope this angst attitude is just apart of turning ten," Dianna mentioned.

"Shove it," Rini told her guardian and slipped out of the chair and quickly out the front door. She didn't bother telling anyone where she was going or that she was going out. Dianna was just about to follow her when her own mother came into the Living Quarters.

"What has gotten into Rini?" Luna asked, nudging her daughter with her nose.

"I have a feeling she's spending too much time reminiscing and not focusing on her homework," Dianna explained. "She snuck out of the palace the other day. She wanted to talk to Setsuna, but couldn't find her. She accidentally saw Hotaru,"

"Did she speak to her?" Luna asked worried.

"I don't think it would've mattered if she did. Hotaru didn't have the slightest clue as to who Rini was. Rini didn't speak to her though. Hotaru just saw her and then went on her business with her two kids. I think this upset Rini more than anything else that Hotaru did not recognize her," Dianna explained. "See they were friends when Rini went back to get her Sailor Scout training, but now Hotaru is older and has her own family and doesn't really remember Rini,"

"I understand," Luna replied.

Artemis came up from behind Luna, looking gloomy. "I miss Minako. She decided that it'd be best if I just came back to the palace. That hurt a lot, but she didn't want Taylor to know of her past and it was the only way,"

"Aw daddy, you've got me and mom. And I heard I have some siblings on the way?"

"Yes you do sweetie," Luna smiled.

"Sweet!"

"Congratulations," Artemis rubbed his body against Luna's.

"Congratulations to you too," Luna smirked. "You helped."

"Do you think I'll ever find my soul mate?" Dianna asked suddenly.

Luna nearly choked, "Sweetie, you're way too young to think about that stuff."

"I know, but I want to have children someday. Hotaru seemed to be extremely happy to have children. And-"

"Dianna, giving birth and raising children isn't as easy as everyone makes it seem. It has its downsides," Artemis explained. "Children are a blessing, but you're too young to be thinking about finding your soul kitty and having babies."

Dianna felt as though she was turning bright pink, but couldn't tell because of her fur. She had to quickly change the subject. "Mamma, how many brothers and sisters am I going to have?"

"Well, I'm not sure if they're boys or girls yet darling, but possibly three."

"Are they going to stay in our Chambers forever?" Dianna asked. "Or are we giving them to the other girls?"

"We haven't decided yet," Luna explained.

"Oh okay. Do you know where the King and Queen are?" Dianna asked.

"You sure do have a lot of questions this afternoon," Artemis pointed out.

Dianna chuckled, "Sorry dad."

"We're right here," Serenity said coming into the Living Quarters, holding a younger child. King Endymion appeared from behind her, also holding a younger child. They were the King and Queen's four-year-old twins.

"Well. Hello Hailey and Mamoru," Dianna greeted. Hailey was dressed in her evening gown and had her hair pulled back into one hair tie. Mamoru was dressed in his black tuxedo with a green undershirt, his hair was sleeked back with gel. Neo-Queen Serenity was wearing her silver gown, while Endymion wore is black tux with a purple shirt.

"Is there a party tonight?" Luna asked, feeling very uninformed.

"Actually, we have to make a formal appearance tonight in Tokyo. They want to get pictures of the children. Have you seen Rini?" Serenity asked, adjusting Hailey in her arms.

"She walked out of the house about fifteen minutes ago," Artemis explained. "The girl has gone astray and has a very ugly attitude."

"We'll go and talk to her," King Endymion replied and then looked at his wife. She nodded her head and the two of them went to the door. Endymion opened it and let Serenity go out first. He then followed after her, shutting the door. They headed toward

the stables.

Serenity and Endymion entered into the stables with their children in tow. They found their eldest daughter in the stall with her horse, Spark. She was talking softly to her and crying. Endymion was about to go in, but Serenity stopped her.

"Spark, I feel like I'm going to turn into this horrible person. I'm the King and Queen's daughter and I feel like I could get away with murder," Rini said. The horse didn't reply, she continued chewing on some hay. And Rini continued to speak, "I just want to know that there are consequences for my actions. I'm the Guardian of this planet, yet…"

"Rini dear," her mother stepped in finally. "Do you seriously think you can get away with murder?"

"You know, you choose your own ways. You don't have to be horrible if you don't want to be," Endymion spoke diligently. "We didn't punish you because you always seemed to have a level head on your shoulders, but if you feel like we need to punish you, then we'll start."

"Mom! Dad! Where'd you come from? How long have you been there? You didn't hear how I tried to go search for Setsuna, did you?"

Serenity shook her head, and Rini's face flushed pink.

"Oops."

King Endymion chuckled, "Sweetie, you know you're not supposed to go out of the palace without permission."

"I know, but you never let me go alone without parental guidance,"

"There's a reason for that, darling." Serenity explained.

"Is it so I know that Hotaru doesn't have children? Or that Michiru and Haruka ended up marrying other people…or."

"Chill." Endymion held up his hand. "We would've loved for you to be able to interact with the other children that live outside the palace, but they were the ones that asked to be left alone. They don't want their children to know of their own pasts. Just as Ami and Rei don't want their daughters to know."

"But keeping them apart is a stupid and lame idea. If we all hang out and such how could that possibly bring up the past? Won't they ask more questions when they find out?" the princess asked, feeling a rise of anger build up inside of her. "They'll eventually figure it out."

"Rini sweetie, we're only doing as they asked. It's been very hard for me. I don't want to live like this, but they believe that if they live outside the palace walls that everything will just disappear," Serenity explained.

"Well, I hate it. And nobody seems to know where Setsuna has gone and she was supposed to always be there for us," Rini argued.

King Endymion sighed and set his son down on the ground. "Don't get dirty now," Mamoru nodded and went and stood by his mother. He wrapped his arm around his mother's leg and watched the family talk. Hailey Tsukino was taking it all in, trying to remember every detail, as she found it interesting. She couldn't wait to tell Kira and Skylar.

"You should see Michiru's daughter. She is the most happiest little girl you'll ever meet. And Makoto's daughter as well. Haruka has two children and lives by herself with them,"

"You sure do know an awful lot about these children, when you know you're not supposed to be outside of the Palace," Endymion pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm Sailor Chibi Moon. What do I have to be afraid of?" Rini asked. "And I find it funny if everyone just thinks their pasts are going to disappear. There's no way. Don't you see, everyone has a daughter, it's going to happen again. One day we're going to be a team again and you'll see how wrong it was to let everyone go their separate ways."

"Rini, I don't think it's a good idea to speak about this sort of thing in front of your brother and sister," Endymion tried to calm her down. He was slightly worried about his younger children. He didn't want them to know either…

"They're four-years-old, who believes what a four-year-old says anyway?" Rini pointed out.

"I know you're very upset, but can't we talk about this some place else?" Endymion asked.

"No, I want to talk about it now. If we wait any longer, we'll never talk again. I just want answers and nobody seems able to give them to me," Rini said, nearly screaming, as tears were falling down her face.

"I want answers too," Serenity spoke. "But I'm afraid the only one's that have the answers are them, themselves and not us. I would love to get to know the other children, but for now we have to live like this. Yes, it's awful, I agree. But it was their choice, not mine. Their duties were to protect me, while evil lurked around, and now that evil has been defeated they can live out their lives and dreams."

"But mom…as long as we are still here, evil will always lurk, it may just be that it's dormant for now. It'll come back and when it does, we won't be ready," Rini sniffled.

"I know this is hard for you, but you are just going to accept it as it is," Serenity said, a tear fell down her own face. She moved over toward her daughter. She passed Hailey off to Endymion and took her eldest daughter into her arms.

"I'm sorry and I know it must hurt. It hurts me everyday that I can't be with my friends or with their children. I had always dreamt of us always being together, but for now, until something else tragic brings us together, we're going to have to live separate lives." Serenity was now crying uncontrollably. Rini just nodded, she couldn't talk anymore, as it hurt too much to say anything now. Part of her wished she hadn't of stepped outside the palace walls and found everything out, but then…if she hadn't of gone to the past she wouldn't have known to began with.

King Endymion glanced down at his watch, "We're going to be late for the appearance,"

Neo-Queen Serenity laughed, "Some things never change."

"We have an appearance today?" Rini asked, brushing off her tears.

King Endymion nodded. And Rini let out a blood curdling scream.

"I'm not ready!"

"It's fine, Rini. You look dashing," her mother replied. "We don't always have to dress up for appearances. In fact, I don't know why we do. We're just like any other family out there."

"It makes our pictures look more professional." Rini inquired.

"You'll be fine. Now come on. We have an appearance to make." Neo-Queen Serenity took her daughters hand and the five of them walked out together.

"By the way, you're grounded," Endymion said, speaking to his eldest daughter. "No more going out of the palace by yourself."

"Aw man!" Rini griped. She smiled and then quickly gave her father a hug and went back to holding her mother's hand. She took a deep breath, trying to ready herself for the appearance, but knew it wouldn't help. She just wasn't ready.

Authors Note: I'm going to continue with posting One Shots in Royally Spoiled. The next one will either be about the Mars family or the Mercury family. Some of the One Shots will be funny and some of them may or may not be serious. Depends on what I feel like writing about and if I'm inspired or not. You can give me ideas too, as you begin to learn about the characters. These One Shots are only for the children living inside of the palace.


	2. Kira Hino

**OCD**

Kira Hino, combed out her raven black hair, that had a hint of red in it anytime the sun hit it just right. She had only just turned five-years-old and was already very finicky about her hair. She had to run the brush through it one-hundred times before she could do anything else. If she lost count, she'd have to start over and began again. Usually, her mother and father were good about keeping her younger brothers away from her. If not, Kira would be in her room all day.

"Ninety-nine. One-hundred," Kira said in satisfaction and set her brush down. She smiled at the large mirror that sat in front of her. Ami had diagnosed her with slight OCD and tried to force her parents to break her out of that habit before it consumed her life. Kira didn't understand what OCD meant or why it seemed so bad. She didn't think that stroking her hair a hundred times would damage it. It was a harmless act of trying to remain beautiful- at least, that's what the five-year-old though.

She turned around eyeing each of her unopened gifts and let out an exasperated sigh. She had gotten everything she had wanted for her birthday, but something seemed to be out of place--or rather missing. None of her gifts had been touched since the maids had brought them in.

Muttering something under her breath, she shot the presents a glare and walked out of her bedroom. She didn't understand why, but something about getting everything you ever desired seemed almost selfish. Perhaps it was because she had just watched a movie about two little girls who lived in a poor family and didn't get much, but were extremely happy. Kira shrugged it off; she shouldn't need to worry about other people, right? She was just a kid herself and was supposed to be enjoying herself and getting everything she desired for on her birthday.

She found her mother sitting at the breakfast bar going over some paper work. She hopped up beside her and planted her butt firmly on the barstool. "Mamma, do you think I'm selfish?"

"What?" Rei said, looking away from her paper work and down at her daughter. "Why would you think of something like that?"

"Well because… I get all these wonderful gifts and get to live inside the palace. I'm one of those rich kids that outsiders don't like because I get everything I want," Kira pointed out.

"That doesn't make you a bad person sweetie. You're just lucky, but if you want me and daddy can take your present and give them away?" Rei suggested.

"No thank you, I like my presents. Maybe next year," Kira wiggled out of the barstool and landed firmly on her feet. "Can I go outside and find Skylar?"

"You don't think you'd be selfish because you can hang out with your friends whenever, do you?" Rei asked, smirking.

"No," grumbled Kira.

"You're hair looks beautiful by the way. I still think fifty strokes will do just fine though," Rei mentioned.

"Mamma, I can't reduce the number of strokes," Kira said. "I love you. Bye."

"You spend _too_ much time with Skylar…your vocabulary scares me," Rei said to no one specific, as her daughter had already left.

Kira ran over toward the Mizuno's household. She hoped that Skylar wasn't in trouble again. Sometimes her curiosity and big mouth got her into trouble. Kira had her fist balled up ready to knock when the door opened and Skylar's father stepped out, almost knocking Kira down. She squealed and quickly moved out of the way.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kira. I didn't see you there. Skylar's inside having her hair brushed out by her mother," he explained and let the little girl inside before shutting the door. Kira took her shoes off at the front door and shyly made her way into the living room. She didn't like feeling as though she was just intruding into someone's house. Kira walked into the living room where Ami was sitting on the couch and her daughter was sitting on the floor as Ami ran the brush through Skylar's hair.

"Hello Kira," Ami greeted the little girl without looking up.

Skylar was too busy scowling and making faces to greet her friend. Ami stroke the brush through her hair once more and Skylar stood up and turned to her mother, her foot pounded into the floor, "Will you stop it, you're hurting my head!"

"Skylar Mizuno, you do not use that tone with me and it's not _my _fault you have a tender head," Ami relented.

"You gave birth to me, so it has to be someone's fault!" Skylar gripped.

Ami shook her head, "On the floor now or else you won't be able to go outside."

"I'm just going to put a baseball cap on, so what's the point of combing out my hair?" Skylar scowled as she sat back down.

Ami just shook her head and laughed. They went through this every single day, for the past six years. "Sweetie, Kira can brush her own hair out and she _just_ turned five. You're six-years-old and still can't brush your own hair,"

"I tried. And I don't count when I'm brushing my hair," Skylar pointed out. "Or my teeth."

Ami glanced over at Kira, slightly worried. "You count while you brush your teeth, now?"

"No. Skylar's just making that up," Kira replied panicky.

"You know, Kira, lying is not one of your great talents. Please don't let this counting things take control of your life," Ami begged.

"I don't get it. I'm sorry," Kira replied. She couldn't comprehend how counting things could take control over her life. Ami patted her daughter on the shoulder, letting her know she could get up now. Skylar jumped to her feet and took her baseball cap off the table and onto her head. Ami shook her head, slightly annoyed that she had spent all that time combing her hair out for her to just put a baseball cap on.

"I don't understand why you don't just wear your hair like it is," Ami grumbled.

"Is wearing baseball caps going to take over my life?" Skylar asked sarcastically.

Kira frowned, she didn't like being used as a joke.

"Go on," Ami shooed her daughter off to play outside. Skylar and Kira headed outside. It almost seemed deserted and lonely in the streets of the Palace.

"I kind of wish there were more children here. The maids children aren't always that fun to play with," Skylar sighed.

"Yeah, it'd be cool, but I don't want another brother or sister. I have two already. And their a pain." Kira pointed out. "There's always Chibiusa and her brother and sister."

"Yeah, I guess, but Hailey and Mamoru are four and boring. Unless of course, Hailey has something interesting to tell us, but other than that they're never really out," Skylar sighed. "And Chibiusa's ten and not into the things we are."

"I know, but there's not really anything we can do about it. I wish mamma would let me go to a real school though. I love your mother, but I just want to be with other kids my age," Kira sighed.

Skylar shrugged, "Going outside the palace isn't always as great as everyone makes it seem. The kids in my art class are boring as well. They all talk like babies and cry too much."

"Kind of like what you do when your mom is brushing your hair," Kira smirked.

"That's not fair! My head is tender!" Skylar yelled. "At least I don't spend a gazillion minutes in front of the mirror, brushing my hair."

"Be quiet. I don't know what the big deal is, but at least I can brush my hair," Kira grunted.

The two became quiet, slightly mad at one another. Kira couldn't believe that everyone was making a big deal out of her counting. If they didn't want her to count they shouldn't have sent her to Ami's class. Skylar on the other hand was thinking about the fact that her head _really_ was tender and preferred her mother to brush her hair.

Suddenly, Skylar's hat disappeared and Kira was running off with it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Skylar hollered and ran after her friend. She didn't know how Kira did it, but she seemed to always outrun Skylar. After fifteen minutes of the two chasing each other around and giggling, Skylar gave in. Standing there panting hard, the blue haired girl tried to catch her breath.

Kira came back and put the baseball cap back on her head. Skylar looked up and smirked. Her hands went up and straight toward Kira's raven hair. Kira screamed and kicked, as the fear of her hair getting tangled imploded in her mind. Finally, Skylar let up and Kira kicked a stone across the field.

"You _messed_ up my hair!" Kira screeched.

"Take a chill pill," Skylar rolled her eyes. "It's just hair, what's the worst thing that can happen to it?"

"It'll get extremely tangled up and I'll have to get it cut off!" Kira stormed back toward her quarters. Skylar frowned, she was only playing around. She didn't think Kira would get so upset over her hair being messed up. Sighing, the six-year-old headed back inside. There wasn't much else she could do by herself.

**Authors Note:** It's not much, but it gives you a little bit of insight of Kira and Skylar. These are only one shots. If you have an idea, please feel free to share it with me. I actually wouldn't mind getting some ideas to write about.

Also, I'm going to use Chibiusa instead of Rini. Sorry for the confusion. I didn't think about it until recently.


	3. Double Trouble Twin Trouble

**Double Trouble Twin Trouble**

Alex and Zori were just out of reach of Chibiusa. She was just looking after Rei's twins while she brought her daughter to counseling. The counting had just gotten too out of hand that Rei was going to do anything she could to get her daughter out of it. Alex stuck his tongue out at Chibiusa.

The three-year-olds were proving to be quite challenging. "Come on Alex and Zori!" Chibiusa stomped her foot. Alex and Zori cracked up with laughter. Chibiusa huffed and puffed, crossing her arms she just glared at the two twins.

"Chibiusa!" two other children screamed in unison.

Chibiusa turned around mortified that her two siblings had come into the common room. Skylar entered only seconds later. Chibiusa snatched her by the arm and brought her over to Alex and Zori.

"Make sure they stay there," Chibiusa said and went to chase down Hailey who had taken off. Mamoru sat down on the marble flooring and took out his lollipop from his pocket and watched as all chaos broke loose.

Skylar stared at the Hino twins with a vacant expression. She didn't understand what was so funny or why Chibiusa was even watching them. She sat down cross-legged in front of them.

"So…" Skylar started to stay, when suddenly Zori zoomed out from the little corner and past Skylar. Skylar promptly got to her feet and started chasing after Zori. In the meantime, Alex scurried over toward one of the corridors. By the time Skylar had grasped Zori by the arm, Alex was gone. Chibiusa finally came back with a kicking four-year-old.

"Where's Alex?" she asked fear rushing through her veins.

"Oh, he left while I was chasing Zori," Skylar said casually. "Don't worry he's in the Palace some where's."

Chibiusa's eyes grew wide in horror, "Don't worry? Are you crazy? Watch Hailey."

She ran out of the common room to go and try to find Alex. Skylar stared in horror as she watched Hailey slip away, she turned around just in time to see Zori's arm leave. Both of them had exited through different corridors. "Great place to build multiple exists." Skylar groaned. She turned around to see that Mamoru was still sitting there, sucking on a lollipop.

"Don't move and I'll bring you back another lollipop." Skylar said running down the corridor Zori had left through.

She was able to use her wits to outsmart him and capture him. This time she tied a rope to him and to her waist. The little sucker wasn't going to go anywhere. She saw Hailey cut across the hill and to the other side. Gasping in horror, she ran after her, but found herself slower than normal. She grumbled when she remembered she had tied Zori to herself.

"Why?" Skylar asked, as she tried her hardest to chase down Hailey. Finally she gripped her arm and hauled her back to the common room. She planted Hailey on the couch and took another piece of rope and tied it around Hailey and then to the couch leg.

Chibiusa came back in with a giggling Alex. She sat him down on the couch, crashing down beside him, "I never want children if they're like this."

"Just don't have twins," Skylar pointed out. "Only have _one_ child. That's what I plan to do."

"You're thinking about having children?"

Skylar nodded.

"But you're only six…" Chibiusa replied.

Skylar nodded again, "I know. I'm glad to see that you know that too." Alex squirmed out of the couch and untied Hailey. The two of them took off running, but Chibiusa was quick this time and caught the both of them. She took the rope and tied the two of them together.

Mamoru walked up to Skylar, his hand out, "Where's my lollipop?"

Skylar smacked her forehead, "I forgot it."

Mamoru glared at her and then reached under the couch cushion and pulled out another lollipop. Chibiusa stared at him slightly amused. Skylar just gave him a funny look.

"He likes lollipops. I bet you can find them all over the palace," Chibiusa said, chuckling.

Zori jumped off the couch and ran full blast toward the door. Skylar dropped to the ground like an anchor. She grabbed a hold of the rope and yanked the four-year-old back. "When is their mother getting back?"

Chibiusa looked past Skylar, "Right now."

"How did you two end up with four kids and where did you come from Skylar? I left Chibiusa in charge of Alex and Zori." Rei acknowledged.

"I was passing by when Chibiusa asked me to help."

"Apparently, my parents forgot they were looking after their children today," Chibiusa groaned and untied everyone.

Neo-Queen Serenity walked in the common room, "There you two are. I've been looking all over the place for you."

Rei couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She had left her twins with Chibiusa while she ran Akira to the counselors office- Ami's office on the other hand. She had only been gone a total of ten minutes and all chaos had broken loose while she had been away. While, usually she would freak out under these conditions she couldn't help but laugh this time. Skylar had Zori tied to her. And Alex and Hailey had been tied together.

"Next time, I'll make sure it's not such an open space," Rei laughed.

"I guess I'll keep better watch on my two children as well, sorry Chibiusa," Serenity spoke to her daughter, finding the situation just as funny as Rei did.

"I'm pretty pooped. I'm going to go home and take a nap," Chibiusa said. "Oh, and I won't baby-sit again till I'm at least fifteen."

"Not even for money?" Rei asked.

Chibiusa bit the bottom of her lip, "Well…I guess I could use some extra money…But as long as it's at your house where I can lock the doors."

"Locking doors really doesn't help, they know how to unlock them," Rei said.

"Well, as seeing I'm only six, I don't want to baby-sit until I'm thirty." Skylar said breathing heavily.

Chibiusa raised an eyebrow, "When do you plan on having kids?"

"When I'm in my fifties at least," Skylar said and walked off. Rei and Serenity busted out with laughter, not realizing that both sets of twins had slipped away. Out of reach, out of sight.

**Authors Notes:** This is just a little snippet of the Hino and the Tsukino twins. Probably not my best writing. They're still a little too young to really get into anything too serious or to show their strong friendships. I only showed them as troublesome little ones and of course Mamoru's obsession with lollipops. I _am_ only doing one shots. So nothing major will happen.


End file.
